


It just gets more funnier yet awkward......

by MisaoStars



Series: The Hidden Consequences Universe [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: After a night of just 'having fun', there had been an awkward embarrassing situation.This is from the author of 'The Hidden Consequences'Tell me if you recognized a meme reference...This takes place before the two years....
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer
Series: The Hidden Consequences Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	It just gets more funnier yet awkward......

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a one-shot so um.... HEREYOUGO!!
> 
> Also, I realized there's not much bottom Killer fics and I feel embarrassed wirting this and making a short drawing in a SINGLE TWO HOURS AT LATE NIGHT.
> 
> Is it a part of the Hidden Consequences Universe? You decide..... I'll just put it in the collection anyway.....

“No!” Killer pouted, his palm comically slamming at Kid’s face, stopping Kid.

“Gah! Why?” Kid whined; his words muffled by Killer’s palm.

“YOU CLEARLY need a shower!” Killer angrily yelled, sitting up from the bed.

“Hell no! The bathroom’s like at the other side of the ship!” Kid grabbed Killer’s palm and was trying to kiss Killer’s neck. Killer grabbed Kid’s hair and yanked Kid off.

“I said GO SHOWER!! God! I can already see the flakes damn you!! GO SHOWER you sex-hungry monster!” Killer yelled.

“OW! Damn it fine! And I’m going to use your shampoo!” Kid barked with steam, hopped out of the bed, and left the bedroom with a slam.

“DON’T YOU DARE!!” Killer comically yelled in anger.

There was silence. Killer sighed and flumped onto the bed, covering himself with the white sheets like he was a little embarrassed.

Killer always kept Kid and his crew on a leash. That’s what he does.

But nonetheless, Killer knew Kid would do anything to protect his crew, especially Killer himself.

Kid and Killer were together, hell, together since they were young. It was at the point the whole crew knew since they joined. Heat and Wire actually were very supportive (they were the oldest loyal crew members after all), but even so, Kid and Killer liked to keep it low.

The nights CAN BE WILD…… And it can embarrass Killer for life, but it felt VERY terrific and good.

Killer turned his head to see a pair of handcuffs that was meant for him on top of the drawer. His mask was just behind. Killer flushed and immediately turned his head away, knowing what will come next…. Well, in his imagination.

Killer suggested that idea and he had NO FUCKING IDEA why he would say that. He didn’t know what he was thinking….. He just thought it could be more interesting…..

DEAR GOD…..

But nonetheless, Kid agreed to it. So that’s that.

It was a while until the door creaked open and Killer’s mind went back to reality.

There was Kid, in a simple T-shirt and jeans, hair wet and a small towel draping around his shoulder.

Killer was just looking at Kid with a calm face.

“That felt like short minutes... Did you just make your hair wet?” Killer noted.

  
“Shut the fuck up. Do you want me to screw you till you can’t walk or not?” Kid had a tick mark.

Killer had an angry but flushed face. His angry eyes soon turned away as he was shyly quiet.

“Alright. I believe you.” Killer mumbled.

Kid just grunted and just crawled on the bed, right on top of Killer, who was trying his best not to fidget.

Kid then grabbed both of Killer’s hands and handcuffed them.

“W-Wa-!?” Killer sputtered at the sudden movement. Kid lifted Killer’s tied arms above his head.

“W-W-WAIT! WAIT!” Killer yelled and KICKED Kid’s stomach.

“OFH! NOW WHAT!?” Kid was losing his cool.

“That’s too sudden! Don’t you think that I have a say in this!?” Killer spat, still handcuffed.

“God damnit! You agreed this!” Kid comically argued.

“I did! This is my first time doing this and you know it!” Killer said.

“Are you seriously being a pussy now!? **GAH!** ”

Killer’s clean bare foot comically slammed onto Kid’s face.

“Why don’t you be a little patient!?” Killer was flushed.

“And why did you ask for this kink anyway!? You’re starting to concern me! It’s weird that I’m doing this shit with you! Can’t we just do it normally like always!?” Kid spat, pushing the foot away. Now Kid was between Killer’s legs.

“Stop kink shaming me!” Killer comically cried, embarrassed too.

“Well, kink shaming **is one of my KINKS.** ” Kid said, taking his shirt off.

Killer was having his head processed until he yelped.

_____________________________________________

Killer was flushed, hands still cuffed. There was some drool as there was exhausted heavy breathing.

“Holy fuck…. That was great.” Kid mumbled, he plopped down onto a pillow when he just got off of Killer.

“Hey…. At least take the handcuffs off…..” Killer managed to breathe out.

“Where are the keys?” Kid asked, his hand lazily reaching to the drawer nearby.

“It should be there….” Killer felt sleepy.

“Found it.” Kid said. A sound of a single jingling key.

Killer was a little dozed, but he felt the cuffs loosened.

Killer just rested his head on top of Kid’s chest as if it was a pillow. Killer smiled and just slept right there on the spot.

_____________________________________

Kid woke up with a groan.

He saw Killer just looking out the open window nearby, his blond hair freely waving. Killer was already wearing some loose clothes.

Killer heard Kid waking up. Killer smiled softly.

“Morning. It’s still early.” Killer said.

“That so.” Kid grumbled.

“Well then, should I go cook breakfast?” Killer said.

“Do what you want….” Kid said.

Killer smiled, but Kid could see the slight bruises on Killer’s wrists from the handcuffs. But it looked like Killer wasn’t bothered by that at all.

“Dress up. Don’t always be like that all the time.” Killer noted. He pulled a strand of Kid’s hair.

“The fuck-?” Kid was rubbing his hair.

“You used my shampoo.” Killer pouted, but Kid could see the smile at the same time. Killer did a soft fist on Kid’s head. Killer just put on his mask and went out the bedroom door.

_________________________________________

The Victoria Punk SUDDENLY WAS SHAKING.

All the Kid pirates were on alert and were wondering what the FUCK was happening.

“It’s the marines!” Wire said.

Sure enough, there was a marine ship nearby, firing cannonballs.

“Punk Rotten!” Kid yelled. The flying cannonballs were stop midair, now under Kid’s control.

On the marine ship, there was a man with a beard wearing a captain rank jacket.

“I am Marine Captain Jerry! Surrender yourself Kid Pirates! And **return the female hostage!** ” The marine captain barked.

The marine soldiers nearby and was cheering for Jerry.

The Kid Pirates were looking at each other with pure confusion.

“Female hostage?” Kid cocked his head.

“Don’t play dumb! I spotted your ship at late night and saw through the window that you held a beautiful woman captive and was assaulting her!!” Jerry barked.

“Go get him Jerry!” One marine said.

“Save the girl!” Another marine whistled.

Killer, who was behind Kid, flinched visibly and was shaking…. In pure embarrassment.

“Uh, Look. I get you guys might be after the bounty but……” Kid said with confused eyes. Killer, being silently polite, took his mask off next to Kid.

There was silence. Kid noticed Killer’s unmasking and the marine’s reaction.

Kid got it.

“OH GOD DAMNIT!! **REPEL!** ” Kid yelled.

All the cannonballs FLEW BACK AT THE SAME TIME! Causing a huge explosion on the marine ship, sinking it completely.

Killer immediately put his mask back on, knowing the marines are dead. And didn’t leave the kitchen for at least two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> ALTERNATE ENDING:
> 
> *Basically*
> 
> "Ah! Don't worry! Happens all the time! Tell you what, I'll leave you alone if you leave us alone." Kid smiled. His crew, including Killer, were looking at Kid cautiously and confused.
> 
> "O-Oh. I get it. We'll take leave." Jerry said.
> 
> Marine ship slowly sails away.
> 
> "SSSIIIIKKKE!" Kid yells and throws cannonballs.


End file.
